


Встреча в лаборатории

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Minor Eobard Thawne/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, PWP, Self-cest, Speedster Sex, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Однажды тёмной ночью Обратный Флэш зловещей тенью приходит к Ха-Эру.





	Встреча в лаборатории

— И тебя они выбрали, чтобы заменить меня?  
Томный, тягучий голос, звучавший будто из ниоткуда, заставил Ха-Эра вздрогнуть и недоуменно посмотреть по сторонам. Мужчина точно знал, что остался в лаборатории один — все остальные разошлись по домам.  
— Кто это говорит? — с опаской поинтересовался Ха-Эр, не обнаружив никого в обозримом расположении.  
Всё тот же таинственный голос издал низкий смешок.  
— Да уж, ты нисколько не похож на старину Гарри! И как они только обманулись...  
— Гарри? Ты знаешь Гарри? — оживился Ха-Эр.  
— О да-а-а. И тебя сейчас познаю, — и словно из воздуха посреди лаборатории появился таинственный незнакомец в жёлтом костюме.  
Ха-Эр, приоткрыв рот, посмотрел на него.  
— Но ты же умер, — голосом, полным недоумения, заметил он.  
Обратный Флэш — а это был именно он — лишь зловеще хмыкнул. Жутко сверкнули в сумраке лаборатории ярко-алые глаза...  
— Ничто не умирает наверняка, — заметил он.  
В следующий момент Ха-Эр почувствовал, как сильные жёсткие руки обхватили его тело. Обратный Флэш прижал мужчину к стене с такой силой, что бедный Ха-Эр захрипел. Впрочем, почти сразу же спидстер ослабил хватку.  
— Это даже неинтересно, — пробурчал он. — Может, посопротивляешься мне хотя бы ради приличия?  
— Зачем? — пропыхтел Ха-Эр. Он чувствовал, как мощное тело прижималось к нему, и это, надо сказать, было очень неприятно. — Ты намного сильнее меня. Буду сопротивляться — можешь искалечить.  
— Думаешь, я тебя так не искалечу? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Обратный Флэш.  
— Э-э-э... Можешь и так, не спорю. Но вероятность ниже.  
— Храбрец. Много болтаешь, — спидстер полностью убрал хватку и чуть отодвинулся. — Снимай одежду.  
— ?!  
— Оглох, что ли? Раздевайся давай! — напустив в голос низких угрожающих ноток, прорычал Обратный Флэш.  
Ха-Эр понял, что настала полная задница. Он ещё толком не разобрался в местном менталитете, но всё же успел понять, что местные земляне — те ещё ханжи. Раскрепощённость в половой жизни на Земле-1, пожалуй, выше, но вот требование раздеться тут приравнивают к не самым пристойным и законным действиям.  
Под алым нетерпеливым взглядом Ха-Эр снял пиджак. Жёлтый спидстер проследил за тем, как этот предмет гардероба помещается на спинку стула, и щёлкнул пальцами.  
—Живее, — рыкнул он.  
— Ты хочешь со мной переспать? — не выдержав, поинтересовался Ха-Эр.  
Обратный Флэш издал тихий булькающий смешок.  
— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — грубо заметил он. — Сравнить, такой ли ты горячий изнутри, как Гарри. О, он долго сопротивлялся!.. Я уже был внутри, а он всё царапался и шипел сквозь зубы. Долго не хотел возбуждаться... Но я его заставил. Я вибрировал на его члене, пока тот не стал красным и твёрдым. Гарри рыдал, захлёбываясь в эйфории, когда кончал мне в руку...  
— Бр-р-р!.. По-маньячному звучит, — поморщился Ха-Эр.  
Он аккуратно сложил одежду на стол и тревожно глянул в равнодушные — как у убийцы — глаза.  
— Ты фетишист? — снова поинтересовался он, когда жёлтый спидстер, подойдя, окинул его оценивающим, как мужчине показалось, взглядом. — Сперва Гарри, теперь я... Звучит странно, учитывая, что мы, в каком-то роде, близнецы.  
Обратный Флэш молча посмотрел на него и снял маску. Ха-Эр против воли вздрогнул.  
— Всегда было любопытно заняться этим с тем, кто носит такое же лицо, — спидстер крепко схватил девятнадцатого Уэллса за плечо и толкнул в сторону стола. — А ты дюже болтливый. Лучше подумай, чем мы заменим смазку, иначе буду драть больно и кроваво.  
Ха-Эр покрутил головой и указал на один из шкафчиков.  
— Вон, третий. Франциско складывал туда журналы, но я видел и крем.  
— Твоё счастье, если это так, — зловеще заметил Обратный Флэш. Ха-Эр не успел даже заметить, как он всё проверил и притащил находку к столу, к которому мгновением спустя прижал самого Уэллса.  
Когда рука в тёплой перчатке проникла меж ягодиц и надавила на анус, Ха-Эр не удержался от рывка. Его никто и никогда там не трогал, и мужчина не сказал бы, что это касание ему понравилось. Было жутко неприятно и стрёмно — будто кто-то тронул самое сокровенное.  
— Будешь дёргаться — вставлю насухую, — пригрозил спидстер. Он снова провёл ладонью по расщелине, но теперь она была влажная от смазки.  
Ха-Эр задрожал и прикусил губу, когда длинный палец безжалостно погрузился внутрь. Обратный Флэш покрутил им, чуть сгибая, и добавил второй палец. Ха-Эр судорожно задышал и схватился за край стола, впившись ногтями в деревянную поверхность.  
— А ты внутри совсем мягенький. Как будто шёлковый, — хрипло прошептал спидстер. — Тёпленький, податливый, как пластилин... Твоя дырочка просто предназначена для траха! Интересно, а каково будет всунуть в тебя кулак? Шучу я, — снисходительно хмыкнул он, когда Ха-Эр, испугавшись такой перспективы, забрыкался. — Не готов ты ещё. Вот недельку потрахаю, расширю тебя, как следует — и буду фистинговать ночь напролёт!  
Ха-Эр протестующе пискнул, но Обратный Флэш его не слушал. Вытащив пальцы, он тщательно намазал кремом свой член и просунул красную надутую головку внутрь чужого тела.  
— М-м-м... Беру свои слова назад — тебя трахать круче, — признал он спустя какое-то время. — Гарри шипел, но никогда так забавно не вскрикивал, — хмыкнул он и сделал очередное движение бёдрами.  
Ха-Эр вцепился в стол до такой силы, что побледнели пальцы. С каждым движением спидстера он вздрагивал всем телом и тонко вскрикивал. Ощущение наполненности было непривычным и очень неприятным. А когда с каждым новым рывком Обратного Флэша его член проникал всё глубже, это было ещё и немного болезненно.  
— О да-а-а!.. — Спидстер, наконец, проник до конца. Он застонал, положил ладони на бледные ягодицы и, сжав их до покраснения, широко раздвинул, любуясь собственным членом, проникшим глубоко в набухший анус.  
Ха-Эр судорожно дышал, стараясь сильно не двигаться. Боли он почти не ощущал — её остатки постепенно исчезали, — но предпочитал не рисковать.  
Обратный Флэш лёг на него сверху, сильнее прижав к столу, и крепко обхватил чужие запястья.  
— Ну что, поехали? — сипло прохрипел он.  
В следующий миг Ха-Эр, не выдержав, завизжал в голос. Нет, не от боли — просто спидстер в нём вдруг завибрировал, да так, что по внутренностям прошла дрожь. Казалось, ему в задницу засунули большой тёплый телефон, поставили его на вибровызов и принялись названивать. Это было необычно, ещё более стрёмно, но ни разу не болезненно. Толчков на такой скорости Ха-Эр практически не ощущал.  
— Вот так... Да-а... Молодец... Вот так и надо... — бормотал Обратный Флэш бессвязный набор слов. Он оставил в покое чужие запястья и снова вернулся к ягодицам, раздвинув их максимально широко в такой позе. — Жалко, ты не девочка, Уэллс... Тёк бы сейчас, был весь в возбуждённом соке... Впрочем... — он взялся за крем и, просунув носик тюбика в анус, выдавил всё его содержимое в тело Ха-Эра.  
Если раньше толчки были едва заметны, то теперь и вовсе слились в сплошную вибрацию. Девятнадцатый Уэллс глухо стонал, чувствуя, как из задницы течёт ему на яйца.  
Обратный Флэш просунул руку ему между ног. В следующий момент Ха-Эр вскрикнул, когда из него резко вышли и не менее резко перевернули на спину.  
— Ну-ка, девочка, посмотрим на твой отросточек, — хмыкнул Обратный Флэш. Схватив длинные ноги Ха-Эра, спидстер закинул их себе на плечи и снова проник в чужое тело. Руки же в жёлтых перчатках плотно обхватили чужие яйца и член. — Давай же... развлеки папочку. Стань твёрдым и напряжённым, как палочка... — Обратный Флэш засмеялся и пустил по рукам вибрацию.  
Девятнадцатый Уэллс дёрнулся, глухо вскрикнул. Наслаждение резануло по венам.  
— О да-а-а... Вот так... — спидстер принялся поглаживать напрягшийся член вибрирующей ладонью. — Такой горячий и твёрдый...  
Он продолжал возбуждать Ха-Эра, не прекращая движений внутри. А Уэллс вдруг понял, что из его ануса течёт не только расстаявший крем, но и чужая сперма.  
Когда его член отвердел настолько, что казался стальным (так вот откуда все эти сравнения в дамских романах!), Обратный Флэш прекратил его возбуждать. Он снова пригвоздил запястья человека к столу и, чуть сбавив вибрацию, принялся буквально выбивать из Ха-Эра дух мощными резкими толчками. Уэллс при этом корчился и скулил — каждое движение спидстера задевало внутри него что-то такое, отчего искры возбуждения неслись по крови, как табун антилоп.  
— А-ах!.. А-а-а... — на его глазах выступили слёзы. Член при каждом движении дёргался и брызгал смазкой, пульсировал дырочкой уретры, пытаясь получить разрядку. Но происходящего было недостаточно.  
— Что такое? Девочка не может кончить? — Обратный Флэш в очередной раз исторг поток спермы внутрь Уэллса и сыто вышел из него. Ха-Эр же неудовлетворённо застонал. — Надо же, какая жадная девочка... — Спидстер погрузил четыре пальца в мягкий, как кисель, анус и легко развёл его края в стороны. — Придётся фистинговать малышку. Сейчас получишь кулак в свою жадную попочку...  
— Не-е-ет... — прохрипел Ха-Эр, но Обратный Флэш его уже не слышал. Он взял из шкафчика Франциско ещё один тюбик крема и выдавил его в пульсирующий анус. Оставшуюся половину крема он размазал по своей ладони и приставил её к истекающей дырке.  
— Вот так... Пальцы уже внутри... Четыре, пять... О, практически готово. Ну, не дёргайся, Ха-Эр, я всё равно это сделаю... О-о-о да-а-а!.. — анус мягко сомкнулся за основанием ладони. Уэллс отчаянно застонал, почувствовав её внутри. — Видишь, ничего страшного! Ух ты, какой ты тесненький... О, что это? Чувствуешь, как я поглаживаю твою простату? — спидстер нашёл внутри склизкую набухшую железу и принялся плавно массажировать её подушечками пальцев.  
Ха-Эра подбросило, словно от электрического разряда. Он вскрикнул, широко раздвинул ноги и кончил, забрызгав спермой себя и костюм склонившегося над ним Обратного Флэша.  
— Да, это определённо интересней, чем с Гарри, — хмыкнул спидстер. Он вытащил ладонь и теперь с наслаждением наблюдал, как растянутое отверстие судорожно пульсировало, мечтая снова быть заполненным. — Я ещё наведаюсь к тебе, малыш. Не убирай далеко крем...  
Когда Ха-Эр более-менее пришёл в себя и приподнял голову, в лаборатории снова было пустынно. Обратный Флэш исчез, будто его никогда и не существовало.


End file.
